In a ride share situation including, particularly, the situation of an autonomous transportation-as-a-service motor vehicle, the environmental controls should be simple and equal among each individual passenger. In other words, each individual should be able to control their own light level and intensity of airflow.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus allowing an individual to easily control their own lighting and airflow. Advantageously, the lighting provided is indirect in order to reduce glare and the airflow provided is indirect in order to eliminate the annoyance of an individual often caused by the force an airstream blowing directly upon the individual.